swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
James Skywalker
James Skywalker is a force sensitive male human and the genetic creation of Luke Skywalker when he take a mission with Ghost crew and Ahsoka Tano on Kamino Planet to find Ezra Bridger and defeat Boba Fett and other Imperial Force He was Light side Warrior one of scion of the Skywalker bloodline on his father's side.he can mix the light side and dark side together and cherished in the philosophy, Force Warrior. he also move as his mission in 21 ABY along with his cousins, cantina thugs and Mandalorian twins to search out about Resurrection project, invasion about first order and menace of hutt clan.His team travelling across the galaxy by his own ship and other support ships and sometimes he meet his father and older cousin during his mission he doing aboard mission during cold war for 8 years During Destruction of New Jedi Temple James have a force senses warning him up about his father is in danger when he arrived the temple he seeing his father and R2-D2 give up and upset his father warning him about his older cousin is fall to the darkside like his grandfather and ask him to seeking out and then give him a lightsaber then left him and the droid behide taking off in his X-Wing. No one knew for sure where he went. but james walk on the wreaks of the temple and bring a lightsaber that left behinds warning his team and went back to seeking in Corona and asking for help and created the outter rim allies History Early Life James was born in 6 ABY on planet Kamino 1 years after victory of the republic againt empire and birth of his older cousin Ben.Before his birth he birth with cloning pod use DNA from his father Luke and powered himself by kyber crystal that give by his adoptive mother Ahsoka Powers and Abilities Powers Force Sensitive:James is most powerful force that he use but he use for true he learn Jedi but found new generation of force language that he mix dark and light together with impartially philosophy but both of this he build his new generation but protect old order of his father's Jedi * Superhuman Strength(True Strength and Force): James can fight with power of the force can control light and dark force together * Superhuman Speed(dodge): * Superhuman Reflexes(senses and Lightsaber reflexes): * Superhuman Agility(Flash run): * Superhuman Durability(Armor): * Regenerative Healing Factor:With powerful force james can use the force to heal him self or revival again by use his force or kyber cystal (he is second who know and can revival but first for jedi because the first in history is Darth Plagueis) * Superhuman Stamina(Force warp strike): his stamina is strength he can use *'High Speed Flight': * * Superhuman Durability(Superpower): as he use Superpower for fighting one time in planet arthorny96986 he and his team nearly defeated by first order he walk award and open the prototype of 2 lightsabers and held at the kyber crystals for 2 hands and was able to connection and gathering powerful force throws stormtroopers away and with its power make one with it and harmless down when sharing the burden with Jane take his hand Josh and other Cantina thugs make surprise to first order troopers Variant Killsmonger tried to kills him and all his team but get destroy and killed by lightning strike and force beam while end everyone tried and Jane fall at his arm everyone kneel very tried Ben celebrates surviving James's Superpower.Before use this power he get super angry and relex about it to use this. * Weight Manipulation: * Force Projection:Like his Father he can make force projection through the galaxy by the unlimit force he can do this power for longtime and every turn * Force vision: during the destruction of hosnian system james visioning to the resistance too. * Lightning Manipulation: after his nightmare that he dreams he fighting with Emperor Sidious and use this power but powerful more than because he can make strike explosion * Armor Generation: * Weapon Summoning: * Resurrection: Abilities * Master Combatant: * Master Martial Artist: * Sword Mastery: * Master Swordsman:in lightsaber combat James learns all forms of duels and apply to use with Energy Shield by use the force he also can use all combats with the powerful strength can strike 1000 stormtroopers per 3 minutes. ** Form I: Shii-Cho ** Form II: Makashi ** Form III: Way of the Mynock '''or '''Soresu ** Form IV: Ataru ** Form V: Djem So or Shien '''James use the Energy Shield in this Phase ** '''Form VI: Niman ** Form VII:Juyo or Vaapad '''James is highly skilled in this Phase * '''Master Spearman: * Master Leader: * Expert Teacher: * Skilled Pilot: James has demonstrated being able to Expert pilot various types of starfighter, such as aT100 X-wing fighter,Mandalorian Fang Fighter MK 4 and the Han Solo 's ship, the Millennium Falcon . Equipment During fight jame have the weapon and starship like this * Armors ** First Set: Jedi knight Armor ** Second Set: Mandalorian Armor ** Third Set: Centurion Combat Tech Supercommando ** Forth Set: Yavin Demolisher’s MK-3 * Mr.Blame Blowup: James's Rail Blasters that one shot can make explosion or get kills First order stormtrooper off pieces by pieces. * Lightsabers:James always use 2 lightsabers for fighting such as Green lightsaber that his Father give to him before exile on Ahch-To and Blue Lightsaber that he kept after jedi destruction(his cousin leave and use his new one).Jame have more types of lightsabers on his ship during battle he also use 7 lightsabers such as his father's Lightsaber his cousin's lightsaber Trident lightsaber shoto lightsaber lightsaber pike, lightsaber stuff and Crossguard lightsaber. * Energy Shield: Mandalorian Energy shield that jame use to protect entired of himself from laser blaster from stormtroopers. * Dark horse:Dark horse is Defender-class light corvette from the old replublic that jame use to travel galaxy . Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker Lars † - Great Grandmother * Anakin Skywalker † - Grandfather * Padmé Amidala † - Grandmother * Luke Skywalker † - Father and Master * Leia Organa - Aunt * Han Solo † - Uncle Allies * Ahsoka Tano - Adoptive Mother and Master * Jane Amidala - Cousin and Wife * Josh Organa - Cousin and Close Friend * Cade Bridger- Friend and classmate * Arianna Wren - Friend and classmate * Cantina Thugs - Rescruitments ** Constantine ** Mark ** Darrel ** Vladamir ** Tony ** Erick ** Xavier ** Izabella ** Lumikenya ** Maria ** Leonard ** Ross ** Django ** Jenny ** Lilly ** Arialla ** Vivian * Resistance ** Finn ** Rey - Classmate ** Poe Dameron ** Chewbacca ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** BB8 ** C1-10P ** Porg Stowaway ** Ezra Bridger - Idol, Mentor ** Sabine Wren - Idol, Mentor ** Hera Syndulla ** Jacen Syndulla - pilot friend ** Zay Meeko * Alderaanian and Naberrie familly of Corona ** King Henry Naberrie 38th ** Queen Alejandra Organa ** Royal Guards ** Coronian Clone Troopers * Before change prisoners of Project Resurrection - Rescruitments and Rescuees Enemies(First Order) * Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Cousin turn Enemy, Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer * General Hux * Captain Phasma * Variant Killsmonger † - Victim * Axel Executor * Craint Berserker * Band Malgust * Maxkency Ren * Obsidian Ren * DJ/Don't Join - Prisoner and Attempted Victim * First order Troopers ** Stormtroopers - Victims ** Tie fighter pilots - Victims * Cad Bane Group * Gall Trayvis - Attempted Victim and bounty on head * Bounty Hunters - Victims and sometime allies Trivia * He is Portrayed by:Tom Cruise * He make some Inspiration to star wars Original Protagonists such as Han,Obi-Wan,Anakin and Luke but can share something and Inspiration to other Protagonists such as Flynn Rider,Indiana Jones,Phil Coulson ,King Arthur,Black Panther,star lord,Thor or some Antagonist such as Thanos. ** However his fully inspiration from legend is Ben Skywalker หมวดหมู่:Characters